tokyomewmewfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridget Verdant
Bridget Verdant is the second member of the Mew Mews formally introduced to the readers. Infused with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise, Bridget's legs can change into a porpoise's tail while she is underwater, greatly improving her swimming ability. In the anime adaptation, this change can only occur when Lettuce is in the presence of mew aqua. Bridget is portrayed as a shy character lacking self-confidence and is the subject of frequent bullying. She is afraid of her Mew Mew powers at first, causing them to go out of control until she is calmed by Zoey and Corina. The other members of the group consider Lettuce to be a kind and selfless person. As the series progresses, Bridget becomes a more confident person through the other Mew Mews' regular encouragement. She meeting to Berry and is friendship. Profile *'Name Meaning:' "Green River" (Midorikawa) *'English Name:' Bridget Verdant *'Age:' 13-14 *'Birthday:' April 29th *'Zodiac Sign:' Taurus *'School:' Okumura Junior High School *'School Grade:' Eighth (Second year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards) *'Blood Type:' B *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Café Mew Mew * Height: 166cm (5'5") * Weight:53 kg Story Life As A Child In the anime, Lettuce has a younger brother named Uri. She also made dolls as a pasttime. Her parents, Yomogi and Eizaburou Midorikawa, always encouraged her to be herself, and someday, she will have real friends. Lettuce still had her so-called 'friends' from school, called "The Three Beckies" in the English dub, though she still hasn't told them she is a Mew Mew. Her Arrival In The Manga Lettuce first appears in chapter one of the first manga book, but she is not named until chapter 3. She is at a museum for an endangered animals exhibit but she is being picked on by three girls. (In the English anime adaptation, they are known as "The Three Beckies" and their surnames are not revealed, but in this chapter, one of the girls is referred to as Satsuki.) They were shouting at her because, even though they told her to spend her own money of coffees only for them, they mocked her, saying no one would want hot coffee when there is hot weather. Ichigo runs to get help but Pudding Fong gets to the girls first and they run away. Lettuce says that she'll have to apologize to them later, and then doesn't see Ichigo or Pudding again until an earthquake that later occurs. During the earthquake, Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding were trapped in a room and a ray zapped Lettuce, resulting in her D.N.A being infused with that of the Finless Porpoise, allowing her the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce. Later in the manga, Lettuce and the three girls that were bullying her are sitting in Café Mew Mew. They are talking about a mysterious ghost-girl haunting a pool. They want Lettuce to investigate it, but she doesn't want to. As they shout at her, Ichigo runs over and dumps food on the three girls. Keiichiro Akasaka takes the girls to get cleaned up and Ichigo introduces herself to Lettuce. Lettuce reveals that she only hangs out with the girls so that they'll be her friend, but when the girls come back, Lettuce leaves the café. That night, Mint and Ichigo (who had already found out they were Mew Mews) went to Lettuce's school to see if the mysterious ghost was a Chimera Anima - one of their enemies - but it turned out to be Mew Lettuce. Her powers go out of control and she attacksd Mint and Ichigo, but only because she is scared. She starts to cry and says she'll never have any friends, but Mint comforted Lettuce. Ichigo tickles and hugs Lettuce, after tricking her into thinking she was going to attack her for hurting people, and they fell into the pool. After this, Lettuce starts working in Café Mew Mew with the other mew mews. Her Arrival In The Anime *'Tokyo Mew Mew' The difference between Lettuce's first appearance in the manga and her first appearance in the anime is that, when Lettuce meets Ichigo for the first time, it is in a different place. Ichigo is running to school, late, she bumps into Lettuce and they fall over. Lettuce is carrying four bags, because she is carrying her own and the ones belonging to the three girls that bully her. Ichigo wonders why and the three girls appear. They tell Lettuce to hurry up and she apologizes to everyone, including Ichigo. *'Mew Mew Power' In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is bossed around by three popular girls called 'The Three Beckies' and vents out her anger at night in her school. However, Zoey Hanson and Corina Bucksworth befriend her and she stops hanging around with the three girls. Later In The Anime Once, due to a close encounter with a drop of Mew Aqua, Mew Lettuce changed her lower half into a mermaid. She changed so she could save the life of Ryou Shirogane, who she has a crush on. Lettuce kisses Ryou, (though it is rumoured that one of her other love interests is the alien Pie) but their relationship ends up as them just being friends because he likes someone else. Lettuce grew more confident because of the relationship her and Ryou had. Appearance Civillian Lettuce has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Cafe Mew Mew Lettuce's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green color. Mew Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and she doesn't wear glasses. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble a fish. Personality Lettuce is a sweet but shy and timid girl, who is also clumsy and ditsy. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Lettuce's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Lettuce becomes more confident when she joins the mew mews and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, twelve-year-old girl eight-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High (Excaliber High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew'. '''Lettuce's favourite foods are shortcakes, raisins and stewed foods, while her least favourite foods are kikurage mushrooms. Powers Lettuce's D.N.A is infused with the D.N.A of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly approving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the mew mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Mint Aizawa's encouragement. Weapons *"Lettuce Castanets" - Lettuce's antennas get longer and her castanets appear. **In ''Mew Mew Power her castanets are called "Combat Castanets". Attacks *Lettuce's main attack is "Ribbon Lettuce Rush". She uses her castanets to create aqua attacks in the form of jet streams or slashes. **In Mew Mew Power, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush" is renamed to "Deep Sea Surge Attack", "Tidal Wave Rush" or "Underwater Surge Attack". *Lettuce's Super boot is "Super Boot Lettuce Kick" and "Super Boot Lettuce Kick Fly" Abilities *Normally Lettuce cannot swim but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she can become a mermaid if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. *Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Mint and Ichigo are investigating the "ghost". *Lettuce's boot is the powerful in the episode 14 "Super Boot of Bridget". Relationships cap_52_ryou_y_bridget.jpg Bridget & Elliot.jpg Bridget kick.JPG Bridget and Elliot.jpg She kisses him.jpg Lettuce.gif Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mew Mews Category:Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School students Category:Tokyo Mew Mew